A Change From Normal
by BlackRoseD21
Summary: A/U. Bella is quite and shy and stumbling through life. Edward is an artist that had a hard life.  What happens when their worlds collide? Can Bella bring out Edwards calm side and will Edward show Bella a life she never knew. on hiatus for now
1. Chapter 1

**A Change From Normal**

**A/N I do not own these characters; they belong to the twilight saga.**

**This is the first fan fiction I've ever done, please let me know if I did alright.**

**Summary: **A/U. Bella is quite and shy and stumbling through life. Edward is an artist that had a hard life. What happens when their worlds collide? Can Bella bring out Edwards calm side and will Edward show Bella a life she never knew. See what happens when opposites come together.

The rain fell hard from the sky. It was only the Wednesday afternoon in Seattle. A petite girl in a dark hoodie and dark jeans was rushing towards Mag's Café. Her face could not be seen as she had her head down against the wind and rain. Clutching her bag tightly she headed inside the warm café. She orders her usual coffee and took her usual seat. It was her routine every Wednesday, Friday and Sunday afternoon. She would either read or study. It was her normal routine, for her normal life.

Unaware of the man outside the tattoo shop watching her. With his arms folded and leaning against the wall taking the occasional drag from his cigarette. For the last month and a half, he notices the young women as he took his own break. He watches her sit by the widow and does her work. He watches as a piece of her long brown hair fell in to her face and she brushes it back behind her ear. He knew that she had brown eyes, a pale face that blushes easily. She was a quite girl, who didn't like to bother anyone. A girl who was shy and beautiful. He also knew her name to be Bella.

Bell POV

"Hey Maggie," called Bella.

"Hi Bella, usual order". Maggie replied. I always order the same thing when I come into Mag's café, tall latte with extra foam. I thanked Maggie and went to sit in my usual seat. Mag's café is one of the best places that have good coffee. It is normal quite in the afternoons and it's the time I get for lunch and finish early on Friday. I always love to read or get all my assignments done at this time.

I can't do any work at the house because my roommates are always around. I've been living in Seattle city for three years now and I share a house with seven other people. We all went to high school together and Mike thought it be fun to live together since we all were attending UW. I agreed because I would live with Angela. We always got along really well; she is shy and smart, but really social. I was never really that social. That why I think Jessica and I never really got along.

I have lived in a small town called Forks all my life, with my Dad. He is the chief of police in a town of over thousand people; he mainly played poker all day or went fishing with Billy. My mom left us when I was two, I only ever get birthday cards or Christmas cards, but I never hear from her.

I've known everyone that lived in Forks; even then I wasn't one for the parties the other kids went to. I mainly hung out with my best friend Jacob down on La Push beach. My dad wouldn't like half of the things we did. Jacob's other friends are a bit adventurous. I often joined in, but that usually led to me being in hospital. I'm very clumsy. The other kids would come down often when there was a party, or when it was nice out. I just sat on the beach by the fire and talked to anyone who wanted to join me.

Jessica only ever really talked to me when Mike and the other guys sat beside me. She thought that all the guys in town fancied me, I don't know why, I'm not that attractive. Jake says otherwise. I just thought they liked to hang out with me because I did what the guys did. I never did girlie stuff, like shopping.

It was Mike that asked me if I was interested in living with them. It was affordable and it stops my dad from worrying about living in a college dorm. I shared a room with Angela, Jessica and Lauren shared, Mike shared with Tyler and Eric and Ben shared. Ben spends a lot of his time in mine and Angela's room, because it took till senior year for Ben to ask Angela out. There the greatest couple, they don't make anyone feel uncomfortable around them.

I haven't had a boyfriend since Jake and I ended. That a story for another day. I have dated a few guys and I briefly dated Mike for awhile, but that was over when Mike jumped into bed with Jessica. Mike is still trying to go out again but I think I'm done with guys for awhile.

I was to busy concentrating on my studies now.

Have you every noticed that when you set your mind to one thing and expect to follow through, then out of no where something or someone gets in the way and everything just happens to collide. Soon your regular routine and plans get thrown out. It is strange how quickly things in life can change with just a bump and a drop of a full cup of steaming hot coffee all over him.

**A/N Thanks for reading let me know what you think. **

**I'm trying to make this a full story not sure how long it will be.**

**back soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – the meeting**

**Bit late but I'm working on it. Please just let me know how I'm doing. Review.**

**Bella POV.**

Does it ever stop raining? I was running towards my truck and the heavens decided to open up. Just my luck, stuck in a classroom when the sun shines, but as soon as I leave it pours. With my prize possession, my laptop, in one hand I open my truck and hop in. I start the engine and then head on my way. I'm so relieved it Friday, the weekend to do my studies and I need to catch up on the grocery shopping and the cleaning and the laundry. I swear I was my roommates maid rather than there friend. I headed straight to my favourite place, Mag's café. I was in desperate need of caffeine.

As I was sitting in my usual spot, before I could take the first sip of my log needed hot drink, Mike rang. "Hey Bella, when you getting home? The place is a tip. Do you know where I put my jersey?" Mike rambled. "Hi Mike, how your day?" I said in a very sarcastic way. "I'm good, Now about my jersey" said Mike. "I don't know where it is; maybe it is in your room?" I don't know why I don't just tell them to shove of and look for their own stuff.

"It's cool, so about this weekend we still on for our date, I mean you must be bored at home all alone. I'm willing to take you back and show you a good time like I used to. What do you think?" He said. He was so cocky; I hate guys like that especially if they don't have the goods to back it up. "I have too much to do this weekend; I have my assignments to do". And the being your maid, I didn't say that out loud. "too bad your missing out, talk later". He replied then hung up.

I was so frustrated then. I drank my coffee but I didn't do any work. I was stressing myself out. With my college work and my so called roommates, I was wearing myself thin. I decided to get another cup of coffee. I ordered another and the door behind me open. I could feel the breeze on my neck, I shivered. Maggie handed me my coffee and I turned around to quickly that I bumped right into the person behind me. And being my clumsy self I spilled the steaming cup of coffee all over him. He was cursing loudly while I was apologising repeatedly.

Maggie came rushing over. "Oh God, Edward here. " She gave him a towel. "Come through to the back and get cleaned up. Liam clean up the floor." She called out. I was still apologising as Maggie rush the guy in back. All I saw was him removing his shirt, and what looked like to be a large drawing on his back. I didn't get a look but it covered his complete back.

I stood outside of the back room and waited till they came back out. Maggie came out first. She gave me a smile when I said I was sorry for the mess. "its alright Bella, happens all the time." I asked how 'Edward' was. "He is fine Liam gave him an extra shirt' but it you I'll worry about. Edward is not known for keeping his temperature under raps, especially on a bad day. He never comes in here for coffee at this time unless he had a long day." The look on her face said she was serious. Now I got really worried. What was he going to do to me? He can't hurt me. Could he?

The door opened and he walks out. I froze. This man was beyond beautiful. He had messy bronze hair, pale complexion, strong facial features and you can tell he works out because his body was long lean and looked like it was hard with muscle. He had this aura about him, like he was not a guy you piss off. I looked into his eyes and blushed. They were the deepest green. I looked away quickly and blushed. I whispered my apology again as I was looking down. Maggie was standing next to me biting her lip. "trust me I had worst happen to me than have hot coffee spilled all over me". His voice was soft and had a velvet touch to it.

Maggie looked shocked, but said nothing. I looked at Edward "I am really sorry, I'll pay for they dry cleaning bill" I said. "its fine" he replied. "at least let me pay for a cup of coffee for you" I pleaded. He looks at his watch and said he had to go. He rushed out the door and into the rain.

I turned to Maggie with a questioning look on my face. She mirrored the same look. "that was strange." She said. "Edward would usually yell, or at least curse you out. Don't get me wrong he is a great guy and respectable to women. But when he mad you don't want to be in front of the firing squad." She explained. "Is he from around here?" I asked

"Yeah, Edward works across the road. He owns the tattoo shop called The Red Panther. It one of the best in Seattle. He quite the artist, he's even been around the world. The stories he could tell you. He had an interesting life you could say, he has dealt with a lot in his life. Good and bad. Edward is a great guy if he's your friend then you have a friend for life, but it is difficult to become his friend, he very guarded." She told me. I stood there wondering what she meant about 'dealt with a lot'. Maggie got back to work and I needed to get home.

On the way home I could not get Edward out of my head.

**Be Back Soon. Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, it was awhile. Sorry. My first story, still trying to put it together.**

**Hope you like it. Let me know**

**Chapter 3**

**Cakes and Forgiveness**

**BPOV**

"There's a rainbow in the sky, don't be blind, don't be blind". I sang along to the tune. I have to admit, Mike may be and ass sometimes but he defiantly got good music. I sang along to the song as I was baking my speciality, cookies and cakes. I love to cook, I find it very calming. Also it will lessen the guilt of yesterday catastrophy.

I could still not get Edward out of my head. I never stress over a guy like this, not even my first boyfriend, Jacob. We were the best of friends growing up. When he first kissed me, it was amazing and the two following years were amazing. I had strangest feeling that this may be different. I may just be stressing because of what Maggie told me. If Edward was dangerous that there no harm it trying to make up for what my clumsiness did. I just hope he likes my cakes.

I heard the door slam and the voices of the guys as they came in. "Hey Bella, what are you making?" said Ben. "Just making some cakes. Where is Angela?" I asked. "She still at work, she took an extra shift. Why are you cooking so many cake and so many different ones. OOH Strawberry." Ben reached to snag one of the cakes that were cooling down. I slapped his hand away. "There ones in the fridge that I did earlier. I knew you would all come looking. Grab them now before the others do". Ben just smiled and headed straight for the fridge.

"Whoa, Bella is making hash brownies", shouted Tyler. "Don't be stupid, I'm not making any drug cakes" I laughed. "These are for a ….friend", I stuttered. Tyler hopped up on the counter and started questioning me about my so called 'friend'. "So who your friend?" he said in a sing song tone.

"Just a friend, no one you know. He works near the coffee shop I go to during the week." I replied. "Guy or girl?" he teased. "It none of your business" I said. "What none of his business?" said Mike as he strutted into the room and grabbed one of the cakes and stuffed it into his mouth in one go.

"Bella's got a new friend, she making him or her cakes" said Tyler. Mike just scoffed. "Bella made a new friend, well that new." I looked at him as he walked to the fridge. "What do you mean 'that new'? I make friends a lot actually." I said. I knew I was not telling the complete truth. I can make friends but I'm not that sociable, so I don't be out with them very often. I was not going to let Mike get to me today, he just sore that I turned him down about his so called 'date'.

"I was just joking Bella, can't you take a joke?" he laughed as he walked out of the room. Tyler and the rest of the guys followed. I hate when people make a comment in a tone that clearly states your slanging someone off and said that 'I'm Only Joking', it is so annoying. He never did have the balls to step up when he was called out ion his shit. All talk and no action.

I packed up the cakes and cleaned up the kitchen. I was out the door before any of the guys could ask where I was going. I got in my car and drove over to the Red Panther; I just hope he worked today.

I drove up to the shop and took the cakes and the coffee I popped into Mag's for. She made me the coffee he drinks when he comes in. I walked up to the door of the shop. It was a nice looking place. There was a red door with black panelling around the edge and it had to large windows on either side. Each of the windows had glass pictures in them, it looked as if the windows were specially made whoever created them is very talented. The left window had a green dragon and a black snake all wrapped up together as it surrounded by fire and water. The right window had different types of animals all surrounded by a jungle. On each window the sides were covered in tattoo symbols and tribal's designs. The wood around the entire frame was black with a large carving of a red panther between the names of the shop. It was beautiful.

I walked inside and towards the desk. There was a bench seat with cushion around the wall by the window behind me. The walls were all covered in different pictures. The talent in the drawing was incredible. There were magazines on the table in the middle of the desk and the bench. I rang the bell that was on the counter I was leaning on. The door behind it was opened and a person called out saying he will just be a moment. I was anxious in seeing Edward. A man of large proportion came out he had tattoos up his arms and his hair was blond a raggy and tied back. His face was round and friendly as he smiled.

"Hello, I'm Garret. What can I do for you today?" he asked. "I was looking for Edward". I said unsure if I was in the right place. Garret rolled his eyes and yelled in the back that he had another admirer out here. I blushed when he said that. Garret walked away saying something like Edward always getting the cute ones. I must have heard him wrong.

A moment later the Adonis himself walked out. Adonis was my new nickname for him. I know stupid right. Edward looked shocked to see me standing here. He was dressed in a grey shirt with the sleeves rolled up. I could see the tattoos on his arms too. Some were very colourful, but I couldn't make them out exactly. His jeans were dark and snug on his hips. I quickly looked up at the sound of someone clearing there throat. I was caught checking him out. My face must be burning red now.

He was smirking at me as I looked at him. That was good at least he was not glaring. I smiled.

"Hi". I said. A college major in English lit and all I can say is hi. I shook my head at my stupidity. So I tried again. "Hello, I don't know if you remember me but I'm the foolish klutz that spilled all the hot coffee all over you yesterday." I waited for his reply; I wanted to know if he remembered me. He nodded his head. "What are you doing here? You don't strike me as the type that is looking for a tattoo?" he asked.

"Eh no I'm not here for a tattoo, I couldn't cause I cant stand blood or needles, plus I don't think a tattoo would look good on me, and it would be something I'd have to have forever, and I'm not sure what I would get or where I'd get it, plus I don't like unnecessary pain, I mean I'm used to pain cause I'm clumsy and fall a lot as you witness yesterday so I'm used to a bit of pain but that pain is unpredictable and getting a tattoo would not be…" I was rambling like an idiot and I finally ran out of steam. He just stood there with his arms crossed staring at me with an unusual expression. I think it was sympathy or was he just thinking I am an idiot.

"Well if your not here for a tattoo then what can I do for you?" he looked at me smirking again. My knees were shaking. "I wanted to come by and give you these." I handed him the basket of cookies and cakes. He just looked at it. I got nervous. "It just my way of saying sorry for ruining your shirt and well scolding you with my drink, oh and I brought you the coffee you like. Mag's said you order black coffee with two sugars." I handed him the coffee carefully. Then I just stood there and chewed on my lip. I don't know what I was waiting for, maybe him to say thanks, or you're forgiven or anything.

He opened the basket and smelled the cakes. "Cakes" he asked raising an eyebrow. "There not poisoned are they" he said. I stuttered. "No why would I poison them" I was getting all tongue tied. He laughed "I'm just joking Bella, they look great I never had someone bake for me before except my mom". He said. I just stood, staring. He said my name. "How did you know my name?" I asked. "Oh Mag's told me" he shrugged. Then Garret came out he looked in the basket. "Hey you get cakes too' that just unfair." He said. Edward looked at him and said "Bella brought these by because she was apologising about spilling coffee on me. Which you're forgiven by the way." He said to me.

Garret just looked between us then grabbed a cookie, but Edward was faster and grabbed his hand "Hey there my cakes and I don't like people touching my things, so why don't you grow some manners and ask before you take, like a good little boy" he looked at Garret. Garret just laughed and said "May I have a cookie please Mammy?" he pouted, then he took one any way. I laughed at there little exchange. Edward rolled his eyes and took a bit out of one of the cakes. "These are brilliant Bella, you're a great cook." I was so happy that he liked them. I smiled and blushed even more. It meant a lot to me that he really liked my cakes.

"Well the coffee and cakes get you of the hook on the ruined shirt, but that does not get you away with the scolding, no matter how good your cakes are" he said. He had a mysterious smile in his face, like when a little boy is getting up to something he shouldn't be doing. I blanked. "What do you mean" I asked.

"Well you have to do something for me for my complete forgiveness" he was being coy. I look at him suspicious. "Like what?"

"Let me take you out on a date"

Whoa he is cocky to think he could just blackmail me into going on a date. "You're very arrogant" I said crossly. He just smirked "I have the goods to back it up so I'm allowed to be"

I could not think of anything to say. This gorgeous man is not asking me but telling me to go on a date with him. Was I dreaming? He was staring at me while I thought of something to say. So I just said the first thing that came to mind

"Yes".

**Thanks for reading**

**The song is Ziggy Marely: Rainbow in the sky, great song.**

**I'm looking for your thoughts**


End file.
